youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Dottie McStuffins
Dottie McStuffins (nicknamed Doc McStuffins) is a 6-year-old (later 7) girl who is the main protagonist from the 2012 animated Disney Junior series, Doc McStuffins. Also known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *She is one of Stephen and Andrew's friends and their doctor. About Her Doc wears a glittery purple headband with a flower (consisting of 5 pink petals around its white center on it), a white lab coat with rolled-up sleeves, pockets on each side, and a timberwolf button on its left side, a lavender fleece shirt with purple stripes, a pink fleece skirt with pointy cuts, lavender knee pants with pink and rose polka dots on them, a pair of purple ankle-length socks, a pair of sparkly pink sneakers with white trimmings, and her magic stethoscope (consisting of both pink ear tips and chest plate, both lavender ear tube and tubing, a rose chest piece, and a white diaphragm with its insignia consisting of a sienna Band-Aid with a red heart on its center diagonally to the left on a purple outline circle) that causes her toy buddies to come to life when her family and human friends aren't with her. When treating pets, she normally wears underneath her doctor's coat a green shirt with pink paw prints. In Season 4, she wears a toysponder, a magical bracelet resembling a bandage. She is usually seen in other clothes in some episodes. She wears a large sunshade hat in "The Right Stuff" and "Blame it on the Rain", a pink polka-dotted dolphin tankini in'' "To Squeak, or Not to Squeak" and "Get Set to Get Wet", a cowboy costume in "Boo-Hoo to You", a winter outfit in "Chilly Gets Chilly", long sleeve purple PJs with a rose heart in the middle in "The Big Sleepover" and a blue fishing hat in "Out in the Wild". Personality Doc shares a fine respect for the toys she owns, for she even fixes toys that are broken. She cares for each and every toy she has and even her brother's or her friend's toys. Even if a toy appears to be scared, she is always caring and friendly. Her determination for fixing toys is limitless, for she will not stop until she reaches a diagnosis. Then she continues to fix the toy any way she can. Doc proves to be a good teacher to Lambie, Stuffy, and Chilly, shaping them into good doctors. Outside of the clinic, she is always a loving daughter to her parents and cares for her family, including her brother. She cares for, not only the toys but for friends too outside of the house. With the help of her first-aid kit, she can help any toy and anybody. Her determination to help toys and people can travel far from the clinic. Role in the Series Doc loves to talk to toys and mend them. They come to life with the magic from her stethoscope. She cares for her friends and patients, including Lambie. She and Lambie are best friends and always there for each other. Whenever a toy needs help, Doc always thinks carefully before she figures out what the problem is. But when someone comes or calls to Doc, she always tells the toys to 'go stuffed'. That means they have to stop talking and freeze. Doc is the main character of the show. Her best friends are Lambie, Stuffy, Hallie, and Chilly. She knows when and where a toy needs help. She takes them into her clinic to find out what's wrong. In the episode ''Chilly Gets Chilly after Chilly stays out in the snow too long, Doc takes him into the clinic and puts him on the patients' bed with a blanket on him. When she checks his temperature, she calls her diagnosis 'brritis'. To cure his brritis, Doc and her friends warm themselves in front of the fire. In some episodes Doc usually helps the toys with medical bandagings, normally in the episode Break Dancer, when Bella accidentally breaks her leg, Doc explains that sometimes when people break their legs, they have to wear a cast to heal them. After Doc puts the cast on Bella, she and her friends decorate it for her, then tells Bella that she must wear her cast overnight. Doc's mom is also a doctor and always expects Doc to become one like herself. Sometimes they both work together when someone needs help, either a person or a toy. Theme Park Character A Doc McStuffins theme park character made its debut at the 2013 D23 Expo and is currently appearing at Disney Hollywood Studios. A meet-and-greet is expected to come to the theme parks in California in the future. The character also made appearances with an Airstream trailer through the fall of 2013. Gallery Trivia *Doc usually appears in other clothes in some episodes. *Doc is African-American. *In addition to being a doctor, Doc also likes playing soccer with her best friend Emmie. *It is also hinted that Emmie may be the same age as Doc, while Alma, Will, and Luca may be the same age as Donny. *Doc has cried in "Stuck Up". *Doc's voice actress, Kiara Muhammad, also voices Princess Kari in the Disney Junior series, Sofia the First. *Her appearances are only at the ends of each film spoof travel such as The Secret of NIMH, Animals, Inc, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, The Brave Little Piglet, and The Thomas O'Malley Movie. *She often works as a doctor and a film theater employee with a torch. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-teamed Category:Doc McStuffins Characters